


Imelda is drunk ONE time, and immediately...

by Writerofthelorde



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Accidental Love Confessions, Blushing, Cute, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gentle, Hugs, Kissing, Love Confessions, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Warm, drunk, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:24:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writerofthelorde/pseuds/Writerofthelorde
Summary: Imelda might have gotten a little bit too drunk and just might have admitted that she's in love with Héctor.. to Héctor himself.. Good thing he's in love with her too..!Note: This story happens when they are all still alive and young, and before they're together.





	1. Chapter 1

**** "Héctorrrr sing me that one song for me" she slurred drunkly, with her hands on his chest.

"I-Imelda you need to sleep." He told her with a blush. Imelda was so close to him. She was standing pressed up against him and she kept her face so close to him that he was just completely flustered. 

“I need to get you home.” He said as he awkwardly took her hand and grabbed her purse with his other hand. He tried to manoeuvre her out of the bar gently. 

They walked home and it took longer than it should have. Imelda was just pulling on his hand to make him take a different route, or to go back to the bar, or to turn him around so she could kiss him. 

When they're finally at her place he struggled to get her inside quietly. Her younger brothers Oscar and Felipe were still up waiting for her to come home. They heard Héctor talk to her as he tried to figure out how to get her upstairs to her bedroom.

“Okay beautiful. Let me help you upstairs." He told her sounding cheery, but exhausted. 

"I can walk up by myself." She slurred out. The brothers looked at each other, immediately aware of how drunk she clearly was.

"I trust that you can, mi amor, but I'm afraid you might fall down them if you try to do so right now."  He countered. "Please allow me to carry you upstairs."

Imelda gave in and let him do exactly that. While he did so she was busy caressing his face and telling him how muy guapo he is. Héctor tried his best to not become a flustered puddle of love, but it was very, very hard. 

He brought her up the stairs and into her room, placing her on her bed. He sat down at the end and carefully took off her shoes. 

"Héctorrrrr comere.." She slurred as she waved her arms in the air. Her brothers had followed them up the stairs and were listening at the door, making sure Héctor was being a gentleman. 

Héctor moved over to look her in the eye and she pulled him close. "I love you." She told him firmly. "So much." She held her hands open widely as if to show the exact measurement of her love. Héctor giggled at her; She was being absolutely adorable. 

"You don't know what you're saying." He told her with a smile, running his hand over her forehead to remove the sweat. "Are you too warm?" He asked. 

"Don't you love me back?" Imelda asked sadly, ignoring his question. 

Héctor laughed warmly. He hesitated; was he going to admit his feelings to a drunk Imelda? She probably wouldn’t remember it the next day anyway. "Of course I love you, Imelda. It couldn't be more obvious if you asked me." He answered honestly. 

Imelda smiled, seemingly content with the answer. 

"Let me get you some water." He said as he stood up. Her brothers panicked and didn't know what to do or where to hide. 

"No...!" Imelda protested, sitting up at the edge of her bed. She put her hands on Héctor's hips and pulled him closer and onto her lap.

 “Imelda." Héctor protested. "You're drunk, please."

Imelda didn't listen and just pulled him closer, holding their faces close. “You _don’t_ want to kiss me?" She asked sadly, with big sad puppy dog eyes. 

“I-I-I-I- d-“ he swallowed nervously. "You're drunk." He ended up saying. He wanted to kiss her so very much, but only if she wanted it too… while sober… 

Imelda huffed and then let herself fall backwards onto the bed, pulling Héctor with her. She was soon laughing and pulling him even closer. Héctor had to push back. "No mi amor, you're drunk, you don't want this." He told her. He broke out of her grip and got off the bed. 

Imelda kept struggling and whining about how he should come lie with her and hold her and kiss her. 

"Hectorrrr please commme lay with me... Please come here and hold me.." She whined. "Pleasssse just k-kiss mmmme." She slurred not even a minute later. 

Héctor sighed, sat down on the edge of her bed and leant closer. He kissed her forehead softly. The brothers heard a kissing sound and were about to break in and yell at the man when they heard their big sister reply. 

"Héctorrrr what kind of kiss is that??? That's my forehead, not my mouth." 

They breathe out relieved. 

"Don't you want to kiss me?" She asked suddenly close to tears. 

"I... I-I- d- No." He settled with. Imelda was sad and turned around in her bed. Away from him. Héctor pulled the blanket over her slightly, giving her the option to decide if she was warm of cold. 

He got up off the bed and grabbed a pillow and extra blanket for himself. He placed the pillow on the floor, lay down on it and then placed the blanket over himself. "If you need me I'll be here okay. Don't hesitate to ask me anything." He told her with a yawn. 

The brothers had decided he was okay and went to bed themselves. 

Héctor just lay there awake for hours. After a while he decided to get up and get Imelda that glass of water he promised her. He put it down on her nightstand in case she’d wake up. He saw her shiver and pulled the blanket further over her. He brushed some hairs out of her face and stared at her barely visible facial features for a moment. He truly loved her so much.

He got back to his spot on the floor and got underneath the blanket again. He wasn’t comfortable, but he needed to stay with her to make sure she was okay and safe. After all she could throw up, and she could choke! Well, not on his watch..!


	2. Chapter 2

**** The next morning when Imelda woke up she slowly remembered what had happened the night before. Her eyes got big. She confessed her love to Héctor..! She shot up in her bed and then grabbed her head and groaned loudly at the aching that raced through it. She felt dizzy and honestly kind of terrible.

“Imelda?” Héctor asked sleepily. 

Imelda moved to where his voice was coming from in a heartbeat, shocked to be hearing it in her room. “Héctor?” She asked surprised. “W-why are you on the floor?” She asked horrified to see him lying there. She got up immediately, but regretted it terribly. 

“Uh yeah..” He replied awkwardly. He looked at her tiredly and noticed she wasn’t feeling well. “Drink the water from your nightstand it’s fairly fresh.” He told her. 

She looked to her side and noticed the glass. “Did you..?” She asked as she picked it up.

“Yeah.. I wanted to make you drink it before you fell asleep, but uhh…. things happened.. I’m sorry.” He answered awkwardly. 

Imelda sat back down on her bed and drank almost all of the water before suddenly realising that she tried to kiss him. She froze, choked on her gulp of water and spilled the last bit of water over herself too. Héctor immediately raced over to her. 

“Are you okay?” He immediately asked, sitting down on the bed next to her and reaching out to touch her shoulder. Imelda wanted to move away from his touch, thinking she wasn’t dressed properly for the occasion, seeing as she only just woke up. But then she realised she was fully dressed and wearing exactly what she was wearing the night before. She wasn’t wearing shoes though, she realised as she looked down at her feet.

“Oh yeah I took off your shoes.” Héctor said sheepishly. 

“But not my dress” She said only half joking. 

Héctor looked at her with wide eyes. “No of course not. I can’t do that.” 

Imelda smiled at him, ready to lean in and kiss him, but then she once again remembered how she had tried to force him to kiss her last night and he had said no.

“I-I’m still trying to remember last night..” She admitted. “I don’t think I’ve ever… been so drunk..” She mumbled. 

Héctor laughed softly. “I’ve definitely never seen you that drunk.” He said as he offered her a dorky smile.

“Were you…?” Imelda asked with furrowed brows, trying to remember.

“I was only a little tipsy, I… uh… never mind.” 

“No what is it, tell me, mi a-Héctor.” She quickly corrected herself. Héctor had definitely noticed, but decided not to mention it. 

“I just.. When I noticed you were more tipsy than I was I stopped drinking… because you know… I needed to make sure you got home safe..” He said with an awkward shrug. 

Imelda smiled at him and pulled on his shirt to get him to be closer to her. She leant in and softly kissed his cheek. “You’re a true gentleman.” 

Héctor felt like he was melting, his heart was racing, his face was burning and no matter how hard he tried he just couldn’t stop smiling. 

He quickly got up and walked over to where he had slept on the floor. He picked up the blanket and started folding it.

Imelda looked at him with a smirk. She felt warm and tingly inside; she was so in love with him. 

She stared at him as she tried to remember the rest of the night. She vaguely remembered Héctor grabbing her purse before they left, and looked around to see where it was; it was on her vanity. She looked back at Héctor, who was folding and refolding the blanket extremely slowly, clearly avoiding the need to look her in the eye. 

She tilted her head and tried to remember more. She remembered how he had walked her to her house and then how she was lying down in her bed. She didn’t know how she had gotten up the stairs, but it didn’t seem to matter. She closed her eyes to remember more…

She remembered awfully well how she had pulled him onto her lap by his hips and forced him to stay close to her. She remembered how she had asked, "Don't you _want_ to kiss me?” and she cringed to herself. She also remembered how Héctor had told her that, No, he did not want to kiss her.

In the mean time Héctor had finally found the courage to turn around and look at her and he couldn’t believe his eyes. His beautiful Imelda was sitting there with her head tilted and her eyes closed. Her face seemed to go through several expressions every couple of seconds, and Héctor couldn’t help but stare at her gorgeous features.

Imelda also remembered how he had declined her displays of affection and was sad about it at first but then she remembered him telling her she was drunk in the same moments; he hadn’t accepted her displays of affection because he thought she was too drunk to make those decisions. He was right. She had definitely not been in the right state of mind to actively make those decisions herself. Even though she had very much meant every display of affection she could remember, and every word she had said, right down to her love confession.

Suddenly she was hit with another memory…

_"Of course I love you, Imelda. It couldn't be more obvious if you asked me.”_

Her eyes shot open in surprise. He had told her he loved her. Her eyes met Héctor’s and he looked at her all concerned. 

“Are you okay?” He asked worriedly. 

Imelda stood up in a heartbeat and firmly strutted over to Héctor.

Héctor felt highly intimidated and took a couple steps backwards. He could feel his killer blush appearing right back on his face and his heart seemed to be ready to leave his ribcage.

Imelda stepped over to him so firmly and so determined she didn’t have time to think about her facial expression. All she could think about was that he said he loved her and she knew exactly what she had to do next. 

She barely stopped when she had arrived right in front of him and just immediately took a hold of his cheeks and kissed him full on his lips. 

Héctor breathed in sharply, eyes wide and his body completely frozen. This didn’t bother Imelda at all and she just continued to kiss him until he joined her. 

It took him a moment, but he finally relaxed and closed his eyes to kiss her back. He took ahold of her waist and gently pulled her closer.

After he had kissed back for a little bit she thought it was enough and she backed off. She stared at Héctor’s utterly surprised face in silence, but couldn’t help the smirk that formed on her lips. 

“Are you still drunk?” Héctor asked awkwardly, and slightly out of breath. Imelda laughed at him and then smiled endearingly after.

“You said you loved me.” She said as if that explained all her actions.

“I… well… you said it first..!” He said back awkwardly.

She leant in and kissed his lips again, but only shortly this time. Héctor clearly didn’t like that she backed away so soon, but he didn’t move. He let her decide.

“And you said it back.” She said with a smile. 

“I- Well… yeah… Desde luego..” He said as if it were obvious.

Imelda smirked at him and took ahold of his hands. She walked backwards blindly until she knew her bed was right there and she sat down. 

Héctor was standing in front of her and didn’t know what to do. Imelda’s smirk grew and she let go of his hands to instead hold onto his hips. Just like she did last night, she pulled him closer and made him sit on her lap. 

She reached up with one hand and caressed his cheek. Her gaze fell down to his lips and she couldn’t help herself when she quickly kissed him again. 

When she backed off she put both her arms around his neck and slowly blinked at him. 

Héctor was blushing like crazy, but also grinning more than he ever had. He was truly so happy he felt like he was dreaming.

“Last night…” Imelda started carefully. “…when I tried to kiss you… why didn’t you let me? Why did you stop me?” She asked him curiously. 

“Because you were drunk, Imelda, mi amor. You didn’t know what you were doing.” He told her frankly. He gently pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. “I didn’t think you meant it.” He admitted. “I thought it was just a drunk thing you know…”

Imelda laughed at him as if he was an idiot. She used her arms, that were still around his neck, to pull him close and kiss him very, _very_ softly. She barely let their lips touch and made sure that Héctor couldn't move in and take control of the extremely soft kisses. 

Héctor looked at her all lovestruck. “I never thought you’d actually like me.” He admitted softly. Imelda kissed him again, this time forcefully and shortly. “Of course I like you.” She said with furrowed brows. 

“It couldn't be more obvious if you asked me.” She teasingly repeated his words.

Héctor blushed even more and laughed sheepishly. “I don’t agree.”

Imelda laughed at him and pulled him with her as she laid down on her bed. Héctor felt a little bit awkward lying on top of her like that, but Imelda was laughing and he couldn’t help but join her. 

He ended up kissing her all over her neck and collarbone and then moved to her other side to do the same as Imelda laughed happily. 

After another moment of that though, she decided she needed to kiss him again, and she needed to do that right now. She took a firm hold of Héctor’s face and held it above her own face so he couldn’t move away and kiss her somewhere else again. 

She kissed him deeply and passionately and Héctor might have lost the ability to breathe for a while there, but damn was she good at kissing. 

Suddenly the door to her room bursted open and her mom stepped into her room. Héctor backed off frantically and Imelda was not amused.

“Héctor! Get off my daughter immediately.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear..


	3. Chapter 3

“Héctor! Get off my daughter immediately.” She told him angrily. Héctor listened in a heartbeat, terrified of what her mom would do, but Imelda just pulled him back towards her again. 

Imelda’s mamá was already reaching for her shoe and Héctor tried to back off again, so he could run off and hide forever, but Imelda did not let him move away. The shoe was off and she set a threatening step forward, but Imelda kept holding onto him and he had nowhere to go.

In one smooth movement Imelda had turned them around and now she was on top of him. He couldn’t help but look impressed. 

“Imelda!” Her mamá said sternly, hesitating with her shoe, not wanting to hit her daughter.

Imelda leant down and pressed a slow, and lingering kiss to Héctor’s lips. Her one hand was on his waist and her other on his cheek, and though she wasn’t moving her lips, she was not pulling away either.

“Imelda Rivera, get off that boy right now!” Her mom demanded, ready to step over and full on pull her off of him by her dress. Imelda smirked and then backed away with a soft wet sound and a very satisfied look on her face. Héctor had never admired her more. She gracefully got off the bed and stepped over to her mamá. 

"Mamá, I love you, but I need some time alone with Héctor." She told her confidently and calmly.

"Imelda Rivera, are you telling me this boy spent the night, without our permission, and you still think he's allowed to be in this house any longer?!”

"He slept on the floor on the other side of the room..! The only reason he stayed was to make sure I was okay." She told her a little indignantly. 

Her mamá was about to get angry with her for talking back and especially for using that tone, but Imelda continued as if she didn’t know her mom was about to yell at her.

"Mamá, I love him and he loves me back and I have to kiss him because it’s taken way too long for us to get here, cause I've been in love with him for years and you know this." She told her mamá confidently. Her mamá knew she had raised a confident and strong young woman and so all she did was huff to calm her anger, and step backwards so her daughter could close her door again. 

Imelda couldn’t believe that her mom would just calm down and walk out like that, and so she quickly closed the door and did not take any more chances.

Her mamá sat down on the stairs and sighed. She clearly had a hard time accepting that her little girl was kissing a boy, but then her twin brothers came over to reassure her. 

"He's a good guy, mamá. Last night we stayed up to make sure Imelda got home safe and he's the one who got her home." Oscar told her. 

"Yeah..!" Felipe said before continuing. "He carried her up the stairs and put her to bed and he was very kind and respectful to her." He explained in the hopes to calm down their mother. 

Imelda had initially walked back over to the bed to kiss her boy again, but upon hearing her brothers talk about the two of them she stopped and listened. 

When they were done talking though she immediately pulled open the door again. 

"You knew he was here and you let him sleep on the floor?" She asked angrily. 

"He slept on the floor?" They asked in unison. 

"Yes! Because he wanted to stay close to take care of me but also to be a respectful amount away. He slept on the floor with a single pillow and a flimsy blanket..!" She was angrier than she needed to be, Héctor didn’t even mind at all, but she just couldn't believe that he slept on the floor without a single complaint and then her mamá was being angry that he stayed the night when all he did was make sure she was okay. 

She sighed to calm herself down.  “He lay me down in my bed, took off my shoes, but never touched my dress, he took out my hair-clip so I wouldn’t be laying on it, and put a blanket over me. He got me a glass of water and in the morning apologised for not making me drink it at night, because that would’ve made me feel better. I drank it in the morning and when I chocked on my sip of water he immediately ran over to me and asked me if I was okay. He’s a good man, mamá.”

They all stood there in silence, not really sure of what to say. Héctor was smiling bigger than he ever had before. She truly was the best person he could have ever possibly fallen in love with, and he wouldn’t change a thing even if he could.

It was silent for a solid two minutes. Nobody left or even moved at all.

"He carried me up the stairs?" Imelda suddenly asked calmly with a slight smirk. 

"Sí, you wanted to walk up by yourself, but you were clearly too..." Felipe hesitated, luckily Oscar immediately took over. "...too _tired_ , and so he carried you up the stairs." He told her. 

"Bridal style." Felipe added as he wiggled his eyebrows. 

Imelda blushed lightly and needed a moment to stop herself from smiling really big. "That's good to know, gracias hermanitos." She said with a firm nod. 

"Mamá, I hope you understand he is a gentleman. I hope you trust your daughter to not just fall in love with any boy." She told her calmly, but with a stern undertone. She loved her mamá, but she loved Héctor too and her mamá needed to know that. Actually she thought that she already did.

Her mother smiled at her. "I do." She told her, knowing her daughter was right. She knew who she had raised.

Imelda smiled brightly at her, thankful for her mother's acceptance, and then closed the door to get back to Héctor. 

Héctor was lying on her bed, staring up at the ceiling with his trademark killer blush and the brightest smile on his lips. She walked over to him with a grin and climbed on top of him to get back to right where she left him. 

She hung over him and grinned, her hair fell down sloppily, still partially in the hairdo she had the night before. Héctor might have taken out the clip, but he had forgotten about the hair tie underneath.

Héctor reached up with his right hand, and cupped her neck as he used his other arm to push himself up a little. He pulled her down to his level and kissed her gently. 

Imelda was surprised that he had the confidence to do this, but she loved it so much too. She kissed him back just as gently until Héctor backed off and lay back down after one more small, extra kiss.

Imelda raised an eyebrow at him. "Where did you get that confidence?" She asked jokingly. 

"You just risked getting into a fight with your family.. for me.." He whispered as he caressed her cheek. Imelda leant into the touch. “And… I think you might have just saved my life.” He added with slightly furrowed brows.

“She was mean to you and that wasn’t right. Mamá knows how I feel about you.” Imelda had wanted to say more but the cute blushy smile on the face of the boy underneath her was too distracting the words just left her thoughts.

“Yeah you were saying _years_ …” He reminded her with a raised eyebrow.

“D-did I?” Imelda asked innocently. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like it, chapter four will be there soon! <3


	4. Chapter 4

**** “D-did I?” Imelda asked innocently. 

Héctor reached up again with a smirk and just pulled her down to his lips. “It’s okay.” He said when he let go of her and Imelda backed off to look at him. “I didn’t believe it anyway.”

Imelda moved backwards a little in surprise. She looked him sternly in the eye, checking if he meant it, and if the look in his eyes hadn’t told her yet the following blush would have. 

She let herself fall onto her bed next to him and cuddled up to his side. “It’s true actually.”

Héctor turned his head and looked at her wide eyed. “years? several?” He asked surprised. 

“Three actually.” She told him softly.

Héctor looked back up at the ceiling with even bigger eyes. “Wow…” He whispered. He turned back to her and moved to be laying on his side a little bit. “Why didn’t you say anything?” 

“I didn’t think you felt the same way.” She said back rather softly. 

Héctor reached out and brushed some more hair out of her face, before leaving his hand there to caress her cheek. “Oh my dear linda, hermosa idiota. I’ve been in love with you since before we met.”

Imelda snorted and rolled her eyes. “If we hadn’t met yet, then how could you be in love with me, _idiota_?” She countered as she bit her lower lip gently. 

Héctor was immediately distracted by the lip biting and had to physically shake his head to get back to reality. 

“The first time I saw you…was at the bar and I was there with Ernesto and some guy told you you were ‘sooooo hot’ and you stood up and yelled at him and then threatened him with your shoe..” Héctor was smirking at the memory. “When I saw you do that I thought; it’s her. She’s the woman I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Imelda was smiling at him, shaking her head slightly and rolling her eyes. “How can you call me idiota, when out of the both of us, you, are very clearly the idiota.” She told him before kissing him softly. 

“only cause you make me.” he uttered after he had recovered from the kiss. 

Imelda quirked her eyebrow once again. “Me?” She asked, dragging out the word dramatically.

“A week ago you told me the sky was red.” He reminded her. “The first time I came into your house you told me to put my shoes on my head.” 

Imelda leant over, pushing him back onto his back, and leant on his chest. “I guess we are both un poco loco, ey?” She whispered to his lips.

Héctor couldn’t reply to her anymore; she had already kissed him again. 

Their kiss lasted several minutes, neither one of them had any reason to stop this tender lip lock. Héctor still couldn't believe he was actually kissing her, but he was definitely not going to back off to check. 

Suddenly Imelda's stomach growled. She backed off and looked down as if there was something to see. She looked back up at him and giggled softly. 

"Maybe we should eat something." She said as she leant back in to kiss him. Héctor grinned at her before melting into another soft kiss. 

Héctor had never thought she would be into these kind of kisses; soft and tender and oh so gentle. Yet here she was, kissing him exactly like that. 

Her stomach growled again and she backed off, just to roll her eyes and move back in. Héctor had to push her away a little bit, just so he could laugh. Imelda raised an eyebrow at him and titled her head. 

“As much as I absolutely _love_ these soft kisses, I do think you should eat. You’re clearly hungry.” 

She ignored the fact that she was hungry herself and asked him instead. “Are you hungry?” 

“A little bit.” Héctor admitted. 

Imelda immediately backed off, much to Héctor’s regret, and then pulled him up with her. She pulled him up so far that their faces were about half an inch away from each other. 

“Don’t think I didn’t see that regret written all over your face.” She told him with a wink. She closed her eyes and pressed one more soft kiss on his lips. She lingered, not wanting to pull away, but then Héctor pulled away instead. 

“Imelda, it’s okay, you’ll be able to kiss me much more for the rest of the day.. and tomorrow.. and next week.. and next month.. and next year.. and next whenever..” He promised her in-between world’s tiniest kisses. 

Imelda squinted her eyes at him. “Are you planning to stay with me for that long?” She asked sassily. 

“Only if you are too.” He replied, now less confident than a moment ago. Imelda ran a hand through his hair and smiled at him. “we’ll see.” She answered as she abruptly got up. 

Héctor looked around like she had hurt him and Imelda laughed as she rolled her eyes, pulled him up and kissed him just once more. “Let’s go” She told him, pulling him with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this part everyone! I know it's short but chapter 5 will be up soon! <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter of this story, I hope you enjoy! <3

**** Breakfast was… awkward... Imelda couldn’t keep her hands off him, constantly touching his shoulder, playing with strands of hair, kissing his neck… and cheek… and lips..

“Imelda Rivera, I can’t believe I’m saying this to you, but please leave the boy alone. Let him eat his breakfast in peace.” Her mamá said after the fiftieth kiss on his cheek. 

Héctor couldn’t help but laugh and the quickly ducked his head and silenced himself.

Imelda looked at her mamá with a questioning expression. “What do you mean you can’t believe you’re saying this to me?” She asked her.

“I thought I was going to have to tell Héctor not to be all over you, but it’s actually you who’s all over him..!” Her mamá explained with a laugh.

“You know how long it’s taken us to get here, mamá.” Imelda replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

“Just because you’ve been in love with the boy for 3 years, doesn’t mean he has been too, Imelda.” Her mom reminded her kindly.

“Actually we were just talking about that.” Imelda immediately said. She looked at Héctor who was just sitting there silently eating his breakfast and pretending he wasn’t there.

“He said he’s been in love with me from the first time he saw me, a little over 3 years ago.” She stated happily and confidently. 

Her mamá, who was standing by now, just shook her head and rolled her eyes. Héctor smiled, knowing exactly where Imelda got her fierce personality from. Her mamá walked over, kissed Imelda on her temple, and then hesitated. She looked at Héctor and then at Imelda with a gentle smile. She decided to lean in and kiss Héctor on his temple, just like with her daughter. “I’m happy for you two.” She told them genuinely.

“Mucho gracias señorita.” Héctor said truly thankful. 

When they went back upstairs Imelda stopped in font of her bedroom door. “Do you mind waiting out here?” She said as she turned around. Héctor was silent for a moment. “I’d like to change into something else.” She explained with a cute smile.

“Oh yeah no of course.” Héctor said quickly. Imelda went inside and closed the door to quickly get into something else and Héctor waited in the hallway, right in front of her door.

Imelda’s papá lowered his newspaper and looked at the boy. Héctor spotted him in the corner of his eyes and made the mistake of looking up at him. His eyes grew big and he quickly looked away again. 

In the corner of his eyes he could see the man staring at him. He didn’t move, or blink, for several minutes. He had a stern, angry-looking expression on his face and he only moved once to sit in a different position, but he never took his eyes off him.

Héctor was more nervous than he’d ever been. He was sweating, his hands were shaking a little bit, and his heart was beating like crazy. 

When her papá stood up Héctor panicked, reached behind himself and just straight up opened the door and disappeared into Imelda’s room. He didn’t turn around at all. He just stepped into the room, closed the door, and locked it, but kept looking at the door at all times. 

“I’m not looking I promise! Your dad just looked really angry and he was walking over to me and I panicked, but I didn’t look, I didn’t see a thing, I promise Imelda, mi amor.” He exclaimed frantically. 

He heard Imelda laugh at him gently, but he didn’t turn around. Imelda walked over to him and took ahold of his hand, turning him around. “Oh you’re dr-” Héctor started, thinking she was done redressing, but then cut himself off when he saw her standing there in her underdress. 

He quickly looked away again and covered his own eyes. Imelda laughed again and pulled his hand down. She was now holding both his hands and used them to pull him down to her level, kissing him softly. 

“I can’t believe you’re so scared of my papá.” She giggled. 

“He looked very angry and intimidating.” Héctor replied in a heartbeat.

Imelda just laughed at him and kissed him again. “You’re cute.” She stated. “I’m glad I’m in love with you.” She told him rather loudly. She meant it, but she especially wanted her papá to hear her. If he truly was angry with Héctor for being in love with her, then he had to know that she was just as in love with him. If not more.

After kissing him again she backed off and looked Héctor sternly in the eye. She didn’t say a word, before suddenly stepped away and pudding on a bathrobe. She walked over to the door and Héctor automatically stepped aside to let her pass, but didn’t realise that she walked over to unlock the door. 

Imelda stepped backwards and stood next to Héctor, facing the door. “Come in.” She said. 

“Imelda no..!” Héctor whispered distressed.

Imelda’s papa opened up the door and looked Héctor straight in the eye, just like he had a moment ago. 

“Oh no.” Imelda whispered upon seeing her father’s expression. 

At that Héctor panicked even more, but he couldn’t move. The man stepped over to him in two big paces and Héctor had never felt smaller in his life. He got right up in his face, noses just hints away from touching, before he started speaking. 

“If you hurt my Imelda in any way, even just the littlest bit-" His hand swiftly moved right up into Héctor's face showing his thumb and index finger close together to indicate how little this littlest bit was. Héctor's eyes moved to look at his hand and he gulped. 

"...I will find you." Her father continued. "I will find you and I will _crush_ you. I will make you regret every single life choice you’ve ever made. I will make you feel pain for the rest of your life.”

Héctor tried to swallow away the lump in his throat and he didn’t know what to do.

“Do you understand?!” The man suddenly yelled. Héctor nodded frantically. “Yes! Yes sir! I understand sir! I won’t ever hurt her sir! I promise sir!” He yelled out with his eyes closed, completely panicked.

“Good.” Imelda’s papá said with a mischievous smirk that only Imelda could see. He not-so-gently slapped Héctor's cheek twice, before walking off.

Héctor didn’t open his eyes until he could feel that he had stepped away. 

Her father was leaving her room, but Imelda stepped forward and grabbed his hand. “Papá.” She started. “Please go easy on him.” She practically begged. Her father looked sternly at Héctor and then back at his daughter. He didn’t say a word, he just grunted. 

“I love him, papá.” She told him when he let go of her hand and walked out of the room. He didn’t reply to her.

 

Imelda closed the door behind him and locked it again. Just in case he'd come back to yell at Héctor again. Just in case he heard her kiss him and would run right back in to hurt him.

“I do hope he’ll go easy on you.” She said with furrowed brows and a worried tone.

“Do you think I’m going to let you down?” Héctor wondered.

“Well, nobody’s perfect.” Imelda joked.

“You are.” Héctor replied seriously. 

Imelda rolled her eyes and pulled him in by his shoulders to hug him tightly. When she backed off she kissed him gently. “I was kidding.” She whispered. “You’re a good man, and I trust you.” She said as she leant their foreheads together. 

When the weight of the mood had slowly gone away she had moved backwards and pulled Héctor away by his hands, just to start dancing. Héctor laughed, Imelda laughed with him and together they were happy.

Maybe drunkly confessing your love for someone isn’t that bad after all..!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it everyone! (Unless you'd like more ofc) I hope you liked it <3 
> 
> If you see any mistakes please don't hesitate to let me know. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story and if you did please let me know <3 If you see any mistakes I might've made, please let me know as well. <3


End file.
